The Sons and Daughters of the Nobodies
by WolfHeart14
Summary: What happens when a couple of the members of the Organization have kids? I don't know, but anyways please enjoy this, it was one of the first ones I've ever wrote. I do not own anything except for the plot line. Slight Okami mention but for a few chapters though.
1. Chapter 1: The Daughter of Nothingness

Chapter 1 the Daughter of Nothingness

Xemnas, superior of Organization XIII, watched as his daughter train and concentrate on her powers. The difference was that she could control stars, creating, directing or destroying them at will. Her name was Xerenia, although her powers were far different from Xemnas' powers over nothingness, Xemnas still cared for her.

Xerenia was 16 years old. She had raven black hair with golden eyes like her father. Yet though she had more emotions than her father ever had. But Saix was never her other parent though. Her mother had abandoned her with Xemnas. Yet though not knowing who her mother was made her stronger than she could have been. She soon discovered her powers on a training mission with Saix. With that, her weapon came to her. A sword made with star fragments known as Stella Strike.

Xerenia was content, but never knowing her mother didn't matter for her, for her home was the world that never was. Here, she knew everyone in the castle. Yet though, inside of her, there was something longing inside.


	2. Chapter 2: The Son of Space

Chapter 2 the Son of Space

Xeleos had made his father proud. For not only was he Xigbar's son, but Xeleos can control the same power his father did, the power over space. Xeleos has always been respectful of others. But when he discovered his powers, he had become troublesome. But it has never made Xigbar felt less of him. Yet though most of the pranks had caused him to start thinking of him less and less, especially with the pranks being continuous. Often, once and a while, Xigbar would try to disown him, but never thought of actually disowning him.

Xeleos was 17 years old. He had long black hair with silver streaks in it in a ponytail with his bangs sticking out in front of his left eye. But both his eyes were a bright green, from his mother who previously disowned him leaving him with Xigbar.

He wielded two small knives he easily hid up his sleeve. For some reason, he couldn't summon a weapon. So Xigbar decided to just give him two pocket knives to make him content.

Yet though, practical pranks have always been part of his daily routine. Often he had the eye of Xerenia; Xerenia never had any feelings for Xeleos. Often, she would send burning stars down to Xeleos to get him away from her. But still, Xeleos never gave up on having Xerenia go out on a date with him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Daughter of Ice & Flower

Chapter 3 the Daughter of Ice and Flowers

Silent in the night, in the gardens of Marluxia, silently training with her fathers. For she was born from both Marluxia and Vexen. Oddly it does seem strange, but it didn't matter for her. For her training was twice as much as the others. True she trained with the other children. But it wasn't enough, for Vexen saw a glimpse of the future in a dream, where a great war had occur between two different groups of the children of the Organization, where they were older and the original was nowhere to be seen. Where his daughter was capable of so much but it blurred out. Vexen tried, but never, was he able to recapture that dream. Thus, in the night, Vexen trained her for it seemed for the war to occur in the night. Finally Vexen was able to sneak up on her.

Unfortunately, her ears were sharper, withdrawing her sword, a sword made of meteorite with ice and flower petals infused within known as Icy Destiny Bloom, she deflected the attack. Her name was Rose, after the great Rose of Noonvale. She was 14 years old, one of the younger ones of the children. She had Vexen's hair and Marluxia's eye color. She controlled both ice and plants. Soon, a fierce battle raged on, shield versus sword, finally finishing at a draw.

"You've done well this time, your training has gone by so fast," commented Vexen, "but there is much more to learn. We will continue our nightly training next week."

So then, Rose's training had been completed for the week, she watched as her father, Vexen, the only one of the two who had taken care of her leave. Rose to began to leave but not before sending a pulse of energy, restoring Marluxia's garden to its former state of glory. Rose went to bed but during the night, Vexen came in and tucked her in while she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Twins of Illusion & Water

Chapter 4 the Twins of Illusions and Water

Can all twins be the same or can all be different? What can alarm someone in the Organization is that two people that are complete opposites have twins. For these twins were the children of Zexion and Demyx, two with completely opposite natures, yet they both reflected their natures onto their children, brother and sister duo.

They were brother and sister, but like their parents, opposite natures. Their daughter was more secluded like Zexion but also had a taste for music, her name was Kairyu, she had pale blue hair like Zexion, but hers was longer and she had tied it up in a ponytail with a red ribbon but kept the bangs over her left eye. She wielded a sword that can move water to create illusions, known as Watery Truth. Their son was more outgoing like Demyx but had a taste for books, his name was Kai, he had blond hair like Demyx, but it was shorter and more flat. He wielded a book with watery illusions known as Watery Lies.

Both were 15 years old, Kairyu being 3 minutes older. Yet though they are different, they both have an everlasting bond.


	5. Chapter 5: The Daughter of the Moon

Chapter 5 the Daughter of the Moon

Yet though with a psycho father, she wasn't psycho at all. She also had the powers over the moon like Saix, yet it is different. She brought harmony over her powers.

Her name was Maxia, she was 14 years old, with blue hair like her father but she had puppy ears sticking out of her hair. But she didn't have any scars. She wielded a claymore like her father but it was a darker blue with a star at the center of the end.

She sometimes was able to fit in with the others, but sometimes, she would find something interesting to do that the rest of the children didn't want to do. But she would always belong with the children because she was one of them.


	6. Chapter 6: The Twins of Fire and Light

Chapter 6 the Twins of Fire and Light

These two were twin brother and sister, the children of Axel and Roxas. They both could wield fire but only the daughter could also wield light. They were both 16, yet though their son was 5 minutes older.

Their son Roxel had spiky hair that starts off as blond and goes off into a flaming red, he had Axel's eyes and had on the same teardrop tattoos Axel has. He wielded the keyblade, Fiery Darkness and only inherited Axel's powers. And was more of the arrogant one of the two.

Their daughter, Roxie, had longer hair that was blond and the tips of her hair were flaming red. She had Roxas' eyes. She two wielded a keyblade, Fiery Light and inherited both Axel and Roxas' powers. She was more humble one of the two.

True, they were twins, but their bond was not the strongest. Sooner or later, the two would go against each other, and neither could live without each other.


	7. Chapter 7: the Twins of Lightning

Chapter 7 the Twins of Lightning

These two are the twin brother and sister of Larxene, their father, was killed after she gave birth. These two both wielded lightning, but lightning too has its own nature. For both controlled different natures of lightning.

The eldest, her daughter, Lauren, wielded a darker form of lightning, flaring off to her personality. She had her hair almost identical to Larxene's but the ends of her antennae- like strands were split. She wielded throwing knives as well, known as Savage Glory. Yet as well, she was manipulative to get what she wanted.

The younger one, her son, Loxen, wielded the lighter form of lightning, flaring off to his personality, but has been hidden off by his sister's manipulative ways, only showing a depraved personality. His hair was similar to Larxene's hair but shorter without the antennae-like strands. He wielded dual swords known as Hidden Glory.

Both were 15 years old, Lauren being 10 minutes older. The two are complete opposites, yet never, will they agree on anything. They may be related, but forever separated.


	8. Chapter 8 The Daughter of Twin Lights

Chapter 8 the Daughter of Twin Lights

It was odd for the children of Organization XIII to be born from two parents from the Organization that were opposite in gender but also had the same powers. For her parents were Roxas and Xion, both controlled the power over light, for she too inherited the power over light. As well she inherited the keyblade from them both as well, but hers was different, hers was made of pure light, the key seemed to be made up of crystallized fragments of memories, the shaft had a flowing current of memories with crystallized fragments of memories coming out, the guard was in a star shape made up of star fragments, its handle is leather bound, with perfect grip for her, and the keychain was a crystallized fragment of a familiar memory, as if it was one of her own memories. This keyblade was known as the Key to the Memories, and only she could wield such a key.

Her name was Rion, she was 14 years old, she had blue eyes, and black hair like Xion but with blond tips the same color Roxas. Truly, most of the Organization was in awe of her, but she never cared, for it was what her friends thought of her was what mattered to her.


	9. Chapter 9: The Breakout in the Cafeteria

Chapter 9 the Breakout in the Cafeteria

It was a normal day in the world that never was, everyone got their missions and was having breakfast. Of course, most of the children was receiving group training missions, lead by one of their superiors of course, this time it was Lexaeus who would be giving them their training this time. It was easy to tell the children from the superiors, for Organization XIII wore a black coat that varied in size and style, where as their children wore something similar but it was white.

"Man, why Lexaeus?" asked Lauren, "why he's more boring than Zexion. Why couldn't it have been Axel?"

"Axel has that mission in Halloween Town," said Rose.

"That's not fair," said Maxia, "our superiors get to go to fun worlds and the only world we go is Twilight Town."

"We will eventually," said Rion.

"Hey Demyx cut it out," said Roxas, "you're bending water everywhere. Everything is going to get wet!"

"Sorry Roxas," said Demyx, "I forgot that happens when I play my sitar."

"Just make sure you bend the water away from everyone else," said Roxas.

"Sorry Rion, Roxel and Roxie," said Kairyu, "you know Demyx gets carried away."

"It's okay Kairy," said Roxel.

"Don't call me Kairy," said Kairyu, "my name is Kairyu!" and with that Kairyu went to start the training mission.

"What did I say?" asked Roxel.

"My sister is a bit annoyed about how you always call her Kairy instead of Kairyu," said Kai, "It gets on her nerves very easily."

"I don't see the problem, I mean we're similar, both our parents are our fathers after all," said Roxel.

"Just cut it out Roxel," said Rion.

"Why should I?" asked Roxel, "You're not my sister."

"Technically I am," said Rion, and with that, she left to join Kairyu for the training mission.

"Geez, this morning has been boring," said Lauren, "now what, two imperfect girls have just left this room, and this day is going to be long if I have to be stuck with you guys all day."

"What is that suppose to mean Lauren," said Rose, "why can't you just leave how they are alone. You may have a mom which most of us don't have, but it seems she doesn't care about you." And with that, Rose started to leave the room to join Kairyu and Rion

"How dare you talk about my mother that way," Lauren said.

With that, Lauren drew out her throwing knives and aimed one at Rose. Lucky for Rose, she heard it coming, with that, she drew her sword out and deflected it, and everyone saw what was happening in the cafeteria. Quickly, two Dusks separated the two girls and Saix saw what happened.

"You two should be ashamed," said Saix, "report to Xemnas' office, he would like a word with you. And the rest of you, get on with your missions."

* * *

Rose and Lauren were escorted by two Dusks to ensure there wouldn't be any harm. There, Xemnas was looking out a massive window, staring at Kingdom Hearts.

"I've already heard of what happened in the cafeteria today," said Xemnas, "and from hearing this I am displeased of what you two have done, the damage the Dusks have to clean up is your responsibility. And you are also missing your training mission today, which was on evasive maneuvers, but from hearing from Vexen, you have somewhat mastered some of it Rose, but for you Lauren, this was to be a new lesson for you which you miss out on. Remember, we may be Nobodies, but we have discipline. As for your punishments, I'll let your parents decide on it. Now, go to your training mission, or at least what time is left of it."

They arrived at the mission, when everyone had finished the mind solution puzzle and everyone began, some struggled, but the ones who did excellent were Rose, Xerenia and Xeleos. Most of them were able to evade the first but struggled the next.

In the evening, everyone was in the Grey Area for dinner since the cafeteria was still being repaired. Of course it was Xaldin's cooking tonight, everyone enjoyed the meal, but Rose just picked it and only taken small bites out of it.

"Rose, why aren't you eating yet?" said Vexen, "It's your favorite."

"It's just that I got in trouble because of Lauren," said Rose, "if she hadn't thrown her knife or I hadn't said what I had said, the cafeteria wouldn't be in the mess it is now. I know you're going think of a horrid punishment for me, I just know it."

"Why would I be upset," said Vexen, "after all, you're my one and only daughter. I care for you more than the other children. I do see how the incident in the cafeteria was partially your fault. But I can think of one punishment you would probably enjoy, but you have to guess it first."

"What is it?" asked Rose "Is it cleaning the labs again?"

"No, not this time," said Vexen, "I already cleaned them up with your Uncle Zexion's help. I was thinking, for you night training, I'd take you to a different world to help you master what it would be like if you were in a different world. But first you would have to finish your dinner first."

* * *

To Rose's surprise, she rarely got to go to other worlds, so quickly, she finished her dinner. Then Vexen and Rose used the Corridors of Darkness and went to the Pridelands, there, they were both lions. Soon, Rose was able to use what she learned in her night training in Marluxia's gardens, and use it as a lioness. The training was finished early, and Rose had been able to get some sleep.

In the morning, all the children of Organization XIII assumed that Rose had to clean Vexen's labs as her punishment and she went with it, and Lauren's punishment was being bound to a large wheel mounted on the walls that spun while Larxene sent bolts of lighting, at her.


	10. Chapter 10: the New Members

Chapter 10 the New Members

"Good tidings my friends and family," said Xemnas, "we are here to introduce the new members of the two rankings of our fine organization. We will have two new family members to look out for."

The Round Room had been remodeled since the children had been as you can say existing. The original member's thrones were still as they were, now with Xion having a throne, now next to her an empty throne for the new member. The children's thrones have been built in a gray hue shorter than the originals. They sat under their respective parents. Next to Rion, a throne was built away from the empty throne for the superior ranks, which meant that they weren't related.

"For our ranks, I proudly introduce, Arixa," said Xerenia, "she comes from Atlantica. Demyx, had found her at a recon mission, after Vexen had looked over her, she was deemed, born without a heart, now she joins our ranks."

Arixa was wearing the white cloak that the children wore, yet also she kept her hood down. She had long black hair in a ponytail with bangs going partially over her right eye. Her eyes were sea blue. Arixa was 15 years old who wielded a single spear. Arixa had the powers over storms. Arixa, as others have, shown her skills showing how she easily handled it, even if it was her first time. Afterwards, she went to sit on her throne.

"As for our ranks, although she doesn't have an "x" in her name, we are uncertain if she does have a heart," said Xemnas, "I proudly present Number XV, Ammy. Zexion found her in a new world on a recon mission. Vexen is still testing the fact whether or not she has a heart, but it on a very thin line that she does have a heart."

Ammy appeared, wearing the black cloak, her hair was as white as snow her hair was in a ponytail as well tied up with a blood red ribbon, but some of her hair was left out from being tied up in front, but she was young, not old. Her eyes were black as coal but there was light within them. She was around 16 years old, the same age as Xerenia, but younger than Xeleos. Then it came for her to show her powers, but what happened was strange. She seemed to posses the powers of almost all of Organization XIII, making it rain and bending and freezing it, melting it with fire and blowing it away. She made blossoms appear out of nowhere, and then had blown it away. Larxene had then decided to send one of her throwing knives at her, which in turn, was sent back without being touched with lightning now sent back to Larxene. Then Ammy made a cherry bomb appear out of nowhere then flipped into the air just as it was about to explode then restored the platform just before she touched the ground. She wielded the round reflector, Solar Flare which had fire coming out, a beadlike whip, Tundra Beads which had ice coming out and a great sword, Thunder Edge with electricity coming out. It was odd for Roxas was the only one who could Dual wield, yet his were the same weapons, where Ammy could wield three different weapons. After the presentation, Ammy made her way toward her throne and sat done, never uttering a sound. For she was silent as a mouse throughout the meeting.

"As you may be wondering now why Ammy is now in our ranks, for you see she comes from a new world," said Xemnas, "a world where heartless could never enter and only she knows the world better than anyone else," said Xemnas, "while she starts her new life here, she will see how much training she would need. Then she will learn of the other worlds."

With that the meeting was dismissed, everyone used the Corridors of Darkness to get down from the thrones. But Ammy just leapt down, taking no injuries. For it seemed that Ammy couldn't be touched by darkness itself. But very few of the members and children saw what they couldn't understand, that red markings appeared on her face as she finished her presentation of powers that suddenly also vanished.

At the Grey Area, Ammy sat at the couches waiting for her private training lessons, looking out at Kingdom Hearts. For Ammy was to be partnered up with Xion.

"Hello Ammy, my name is Xion," said Xion to Ammy who seemed to be listening, "we're going to Twilight Town to begin your first mission, but you have to use the Corridors of Darkness, it's the only way we could travel to different worlds."

At first Ammy flinched as using darkness as a way to move around, but remembering her lessons before, she had to use the darkness as a cover and the light for power and defense. When reaching Twilight Town, it had seemed that Ammy had needed no training, Xion and Ammy found their way to the children's training lessons that were being taught by Roxas about the heartless, this was something that Ammy listened carefully to.

"You see, heartless come from the darkness in people's hearts, when a person has lost their heart, they become the heartless we have to vanquish to release the hearts. But to truly release the heart from the heartless, you would have to be a keyblade wielder. But the keyblade chooses its wielder, not the other way around, which means out of all of you, only Roxel, Roxie and Rion can collect the hearts needed to form Kingdom Hearts. Hey Xion what are you doing here?" said Roxas, Xion came and gave him a small kiss, "Have you finished the training mission with Ammy already?"

"Actually she didn't need any training," said Xion, "she was already trained from the beginning. How are the lessons with the children, has Arixa been accepted by the others already?"

"Yes, they get along nicely with her, if it was only the same with Lauren," said Roxas, "Lauren still wouldn't accept her yet. Anyways, children, you have to return to the castle, everyone will be expecting you back now."

Then, Roxas opened up a Corridor to Darkness, since theirs were still unstable, Ammy was about to leave as well.

"Wait Ammy, I know your new and all," said Xion, "but would it be okay if you could come with Roxas and me to the Clock Tower, Axel is waiting for us there."

Ammy just nodded and they went to the Clock Tower finding Axel there as well as Zexion and Demyx.

"Hey you two," said Axel, not noticing Ammy, "ready for ice cream."

"Yes we are," said Xion "is it okay if Ammy joins us?"

"Sure the more the merrier as they say," said Axel, "Got it Memorized?"

Xion had gotten Ammy her ice cream, when she tasted it; it was something she couldn't describe. Axel had called it "sea-salt ice cream" and Axel was right, it was salty and sweet at the same time. Ammy felt some memories flow through her, it was her with a certain person, but she couldn't name who it was. Yet it seemed she knew him. After everyone had finished their ice cream and talked about their missions, they went back to the castle for the night. Xion and Ammy were about to go to their separate rooms.

"Xion?" asked Ammy, saying something for the first time since she joined the organization.

"What is it Ammy?" asked Xion in response.

"Thank you for the ice cream," said Ammy.

"It wasn't a problem Ammy," said Xion, "you're the newest member and far different from everyone else. It's not a problem to be your friend; I am actually pleased to have you as a friend. Goodnight Ammy."

"Goodnight Xion," said Ammy.

Then, Ammy went to bed as well as everyone else in Organization XIII.


	11. Chapter 11: Mission at Halloween Town

Chapter 11 Mission at Halloween Town

It was the morning and has been three weeks since Ammy and Arixa joined Organization XIII. Everyone was enjoying breakfast as usual. But Arixa was starting to become more distant every day since she joined. Today instead of joining the other children in the separate group missions at Halloween Town, she was going to stay behind to get a checkup from Vexen, although every time, she was insisting that she was fine. But Ammy sensed there was something wrong with her.

"I can't believe it," said Maxia, "we're finally going to a different world."

"Yeah," said Lauren, "But its Halloween Town, and do you know what that means?"

"Dead things that are alive," said Loxen, "I can't believe that they can come back to life in the first place."

"It will be amazing to see what its like," said Rion.

"You're lucky to even go," said Arixa, "I'm stuck here to get a checkup from Vexen."

"Hey guys, it's time to go or else you're stuck in a Twilight Town training mission," said Xerenia.

Everyone had left except some of the superior nobodies and Arixa, waiting for Vexen to tell her it was time for her checkup. Ammy went with the kids to learn about Halloween Town, but had her own separate mission. Ammy was on a recon mission learning from Zexion, the kids were divided into separate groups to try to learn of heart collection missions on experience after learning about hearts from Zexion and of the heartless from Roxas and Xion.

* * *

Arixa was okay seeing how her checkup went, but she couldn't go to Halloween Town, for she had missed the mission. Now it was upsetting her how she had missed her first mission in a different world. And Ammy came back from having sea-salt ice cream with Axel, Xion, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion.

"Arixa?" asked Ammy, "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing," Arixa bluntly stated.

"Are you sure?" asked Ammy, "Because you don't sound sure?"

"Fine, it's just something is different about me," said Arixa, "I know I do have parents, it's the reason I'm in the children ranks, but what's different is that I don't know either of my parents. I want to know them, but I can't go to Atlantica. Ammy, do you know your parents?"

"It's an interesting question," said Ammy, "I knew my father really well, but I never knew my mother. Don't worry Arixa, just because you may not know your parents, doesn't mean you're different, it just means you might meet them one day."

"Thanks Ammy," said Arixa "is it okay if you could tell me your mission at Halloween Town."

"It's getting late Arixa," said Ammy, "maybe some other time. Goodnight Arixa."

"Goodnight Ammy," said Arixa. Arixa tried to fall asleep, but couldn't, for she had nightmares that night. Where she was at Atlantica running or more or less swimming away from something she couldn't see.


	12. Chapter 12 Meetings in the Night

Chapter 12 Meetings in the Night

"Were you followed Loxen?" asked Lauren.

"I watched my back and hid in the shadows," said Loxen, "I wasn't followed dear sister."

"How successful was the raid to Zexion's private library?" asked Lauren.

"It was mildly difficult, although I could never resist the challenge," said Loxen, "the lock was special, it changes every time, and only our Uncle Zexion could have figured it out, let's just say I short circuited the system."

"So," asked Lauren, "What did you find?"

"Many of the books stored there was fascinating," said Loxen, "each one with tales and legends from the world it came from. Many were original copies, while others were transcripts. I couldn't believe what Uncle Zexion stored. There weren't just books; there were also poems and songs as well. Ballads and orchestra pieces as well as many other pieces of knowledge hidden within his private library."

"What about the knowledge from this world?" asked Lauren "Is it true about the legends?"

"Nothing was found," Loxen lied, "there was nothing there."

"Fine then," said Lauren, "I'll just search the library myself tomorrow night then."

Loxen knew he couldn't keep the truth of the Emblems to himself for long, he already had discovered his Emblem, now tattooed to his right arm. What the Emblems meant was still unknown to him. He just had to find someone else in his ranks with their Emblem already tattooed on them.


	13. Chapter 13: the Emblems

Chapter 13 the Emblems

Loxen was as confused as Rose was. For them, both had an Emblem tattooed on their right arm, not knowing what it was or what it meant. Yet also, both were different, unique to them. And yet, a hidden spark started a hidden flame that would one day grow. But now is forever hidden until the spark is revealed.

"What did you do to me Loxen?" asked Rose, "Why am I marked by my arm?"

"You are the only other one with the Emblem in our ranks, our superiors don't even have an Emblem," said Loxen with a bit of surprise, "Please, come into my room, it is well secluded, there, I will tell you everything."

Rose wasn't sure, for Loxen was Lauren's brother, yet he knew something she didn't. This meant she would have to learn from him. This was the first time anyone else had entered Loxen's room apart from Lauren and Larxene. It showed a kind of sense of harmony and peace, which was a complete opposite from Lauren.

"If I were to tell you the truth, you need to tell me how you had discovered your Emblem, which is what is on your right arm," said Loxen.

* * *

"Well, it happened before you had shown up. You see, my father, Vexen, has been secretly training me, for reasons he would not explain to me," explained Rose, "I was heading back to my room when I saw a glowing figure appear. Something I couldn't distinguish. It was drawing me, leading me to a glowing disk levitating in the air, then the disk came closer to me and it felt like it was entering me, as if it were a part of me. Then I felt a stinging sensation on my arm, the markings of the disk were being etched onto my arm, yet no blood came out. After that, the entire disk was etched out and that was when you came around."

"It's the same for me," said Loxen, "Mine occurred a few nights ago. Because Lauren was manipulative, I sort of broke into Zexion's private library where I saw a book, inside it, several glowing figures came out, and one must have been your figure. All of the figures I was able to recognize as the others in our rank apart from Arixa. One stayed behind and leads me to a disk, which was where as you described, it was glowing and levitating in the air. I was a bit confusing as the disk came closer to me, and as you described I; a stinging sensation occurred, as the markings of the disk were being etched onto my arm, with no blood oozing out. And the entire disk was etched out if you want to see, but you would have to show me yours. But if you need to know, the disks were our Emblems, which only we can receive. The Spirit Guardians have been banished until we had came along. Long ago, many people had Emblems, but those who didn't were jealous. They had somehow captured the Spirit Guardians into the book. Now we have a connection to the Spirit Guardians because of our Emblems. It may be a sign of our difference, but it means there is more to us than we know. "

With an agreement, both Rose and Loxen showed each other their Emblem. Rose's Emblem had an etching of a rose being surrounded by ice crystals. Outside of the disk, a flowing ribbon with two halves came out of the disk on the right side. Loxen's Emblem had a lightning bolt come out, dividing the disk in half. With small currents coming out. A flowing ribbon also came out of his, but it was in thirds and was on the left side. After showing each others, they both brought their sleeve of their cloaks down.

"Now what Loxen?" asked Rose, "What do we do now?"

"Well, we cannot tell anyone," said Loxen, "for the knowledge of the Emblems has disappeared throughout time. We are the only ones with Emblems. For now what we know of the Emblems is to be kept a secret."

"As well as our secrets that we told each other," said Rose "don't worry, I will never tell anyone that you broke into Zexion's private library."

"And I won't tell anyone of you nightly training," said Loxen, "Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight Loxen," said Rose.

And with that, the next few following days were somewhat normal. For indeed, everyone noticed changes between Rose and Loxen. For during missions and training missions alike, they had requested to work together, or Rose was helping Loxen with the training mission. When they had started the night training missions, both Rose and Loxen exceeded. Yet though everything was about to change under the full moon.


	14. Chapter 14: Blood Moon

Chapter 14 Blood Moon

This day had happened once every month. It is often known as the full moon, but in Organization XIII it was most dreaded for it was known as Blood Moon. For being named after Saix's blood was found to react in a certain way because of the full moon, now, they are preparing during the day to prepare for Blood Moon, setting out three impenetrable containment devices in the Round Room. For Saix and Maxia were to go into the cages as well as Ammy, since a report on her from Zexion stated that Ammy was a wolf that changed into a human. Since, the Organization wouldn't take any chances, Ammy agreed to the Blood Moon surveillance plan.

"Well it is Blood Moon again," said Maxia, "you know what that means."

"A mission that lasts throughout the night," said Kairyu.

"Well, we know how it went last year," said Maxia, "I had discovered my berserker side that only happens during Blood Moon. And that was without the containment devices. And what do you think will happen this Blood Moon?"

"It is a new Blood Moon," said Loxen becoming more open each day, "it would be interesting to see how this all turns out."

"It's almost sunset Maxia," said Xerenia, "You should be heading to the Round Room, the containment devices are set. Saix and Ammy can't enter the containment units without you or else disaster might spill out."

"Understood Xerenia," said Maxia, "I'll be heading out now."

* * *

When Maxia had entered the Round Room, Ammy and Saix already had taken their places, and Maxia took hers. Everyone else was in their pajamas, ready to stay out all night. Soon, the containment devices activated as the sun was beginning to set. A force field that couldn't be penetrated, surrounded Saix, Maxia and Ammy. There Blood Moon Night began.

Everyone was on watch, to make sure the three hadn't broken out of their protection force field. Maxia and Saix had entered their berserker state, Saix was handling it well were as Maxia had a little struggle with it. But Ammy was different. For at the beginning of Blood Moon Night, she had worn a mask. And when the night had started, she turned into a wolf, now asleep.

Ammy had become a white wolf; some of the members had seen she had red markings on her. Her trio of weapons, Solar Flare and Thunder Edge were resting on her back, Solar Flare over Thunder Edge. And her Tundra Beads were around her neck like a collar.

Yet the unthinkable had happened Maxia, who still couldn't control herself in the berserker state, broke out of the barrier, now on the loose. The Dusks had tried to stop her but they couldn't stop her, and she left the Round Room.

* * *

"Loxen," said Xerenia, "you and Rose go after her, see that she doesn't enter the city."

Then both Rose and Loxen left, both quickly had changed into their cloaks. And searched the castle soon finding her surrounded by heartless. Loxen and Rose quickly made work of them, and soon the sun rose and Maxia had left the berserker state.

"What happened? Why am I out here?" asked Maxia.

"You're okay Maxia," said Rose, "while in your berserker state, you sort of escaped your containment unit and then we were sent to find you and we got to you in time, well at least before the heartless got you. And well, here you are, the sun is up and no one except the Dusks was harmed."

"Wait, what's that?" asked Maxia in alarm.

What they saw was a glowing figure, the third figure; it meant the third Emblem was near. But to Rose's and Loxen's eyes, it appeared to be Maxia, but to Maxia's eyes, it was just a glowing figure that resembled Maxia. Soon, like Loxen and Rose, Maxia was in a trance drawn by the figure. Everyone else was going to bed for staying up all night, just to rest part of the day then wake up to a double mission shift, then tired out back to bed. But Loxen and Rose were already use to less sleep and Maxia never needed sleep after Blood Moon Night. Rose and Loxen had followed Maxia, to a room, similar to the ones they had entered, there for a moment and gone the next, there; they saw the third Emblem disk, levitating and glowing, now entering Maxia. Maxia tried to endure the pain but when it was over, the Emblem was etched in, and Maxia had regain consciousness.

* * *

"What… what happened?" asked Maxia, "and what is on my left arm?"

Maxia had shown her Emblem; the disk had a crescent moon on it with two currents flowing in opposite direction, one outside of the moon and one inside the moon. Outside the disk was a stream circling the disk with stars within the stream.

"The third Emblem Guardian," said Loxen, "You Maxia have powers you never know, the Emblem has chosen you and you are to prove it. But Maxia, remember, you are not alone. Rose and I also have Emblems."

"But you should also remember to keep this a secret," said Rose, "for the Emblem is not only the sign of your power, but also could mean the end of you."

"I understand," said Maxia.

From that day, Loxen, Rose and Maxia formed a secret society within Organization XIII, known as the Emblem Guardians. They never told anyone, for the society was to remain secret and only show themselves if another one had the Emblem. The Emblem had helped Maxia greatly for it helped her during Blood Moon Night with controlling the berserker state. But the reason of how it was easily controlled remained a secret. For if the secret went out the Emblem Guardians would have to disband.


	15. Chapter 15: Disappearance and Blindness

Chapter 15 Disappearance and Blindness

It had begun that day, a week after Blood Moon Night. Arixa had disappeared, no one knew where she went, she had disappeared, Dusks went to search for her but no one could find her, not even a trace of where she last was.

"This meeting is somewhat urgent," said Xemnas, "Arixa has been missing and none of the Dusks have reported any site of her. Where would one think Arixa would be?"

"Why not try Atlantica?" asked Ammy, "after all, it is her home world."

"Then it is decided then," said Xemnas, "Ammy, you will go with Loxen, Rose, Maxia and Xerenia to Atlantica to find Arixa, if she is not there, then she is gone."

So then the meeting had adjourned, but for Rose, Loxen and Maxia, going to Atlantica could be risky with the chance of anyone seeing their Emblems. For after a look though all the libraries they could find, there was nothing about the Emblems. But Loxen was a step ahead and had came up with a plan and met up in Loxen's room.

"It's simple really," said Loxen, "these arm bands I made have special properties so then it wouldn't disappear if we go into worlds where we are transformed to be able to fit in with others in the world. You see, I had done a bit of research with going into other worlds where you transform. I've already tested them out and they actually work. We can wear them all the time as well, but for now the powers of the Emblems are still unknown."

Maxia, Loxen and Rose each wore an arm band that Loxen had made. Rose wore one that was icy blue with a rose in the center and rose petals around. Loxen wore one that was a yellow with blue lightning around it. Maxia wore one that was a midnight blue with the moon on it.

Maxia, Loxen and Rose all had met up with Xerenia and Ammy at the Grey Area. Ammy had been able to produce a perfect Corridor of Darkness and all five of them went to Atlantica. Everyone had transformed, and like Loxen said, the arm bands that Maxia, Loxen and Rose wore didn't disappear. Ammy became part dolphin that was a white dolphin tail with red markings. Rose became part angel fish an icy blue tail. Loxen became part whale shark with a whale shark tail. Maxia became part butterfly fish with a midnight blue tail and Xerenia became part flying fish with a shimmery silver tail.

* * *

Yet though they had searched for Arixa, she wasn't found in all they had searched. Yet though they never thought of looking in Ursula's lair. Soon entering they found Arixa inside her lair within a cage, but she was different, Demyx had said she had a sky blue fishtail, but now, she seemed to have the lower half of an octopus, but with six tentacles, and it seemed to go up her waist, covering her chest. Most of what was transformed was white; the suckers' part was sky blue. Yet though she was still the same.

"Ammy, please," said Arixa, "take the others and leave, promise me, I know what I'm doing."

"No we can't," said Ammy, "your part of the Organization. We cannot leave you behind."

"Well, well, well," said Ursula, "I didn't expect intruders."

Just then, ink came surrounding Ammy and a black tentacle with purple suckers came out and grabbed Ammy. Ink had entered Ammy's eyes, which forced her to keep her eyes shut and had also knocked her out cold. Xerenia soon had summoned Stella Strike, Maxia summoned her claymore, Lunar Harmony, Rose summoned her sword, Icy Destiny Bloom, and Loxen summoned his two swords, Hidden Glory.

"My, my, my," said Ursula, "If you attack me, you could possibly hurt dear Ammy here, then again, I could make a deal with you. If you leave Aria with me, then I would let you take Ammy back with you."

"Who's Aria?" asked Loxen.

"It's me," said Arixa, "I am Aria. You see, I am adopted by Ursula, but I never was her daughter. She found me as a baby and named me Aria. That is why my name was changed to Arixa when I joined Organization XIII; I had used a body altering spell I found to let Demyx take me back to Organization XIII. Just agree to the deal, I'll be fine, trust me."

"Fine then," said Xerenia, "we choose Ammy."

* * *

So then, they left Arixa by will and Loxen with the help of Xerenia carried Ammy back to the castle. But she hadn't woken up since leaving Atlantica, so then Vexen did a checkup for her, Zexion was there as well to help. But what was most intriguing was the effect of Ursula's ink in Ammy's eyes.

"It's interesting Zexion," said Vexen, "I've done studies on Ursula's ink, and in all the tests, the effects were different, we'll have to wait until Ammy wakes up to see what effect the ink has taken."

But when she had woken up, Ammy didn't see a thing, for the ink had made her blind.

"It's the toxins in the ink," said Zexion, "they had entered Ammy's eyes and made her blind. But unfortunately, there is no way to reverse it."

"Then what am I suppose to do?" asked Ammy, "sit around and do nothing?"

"No," said Vexen, "we'll tell Xemnas that your blindness is Ursula's doing. For now, Zexion would assist you in getting around while you're still blind. And I would try to find a way to reverse this."

"Understood," said Zexion.

"I understand," said Ammy.

* * *

It went on for a week. Ammy was guided by Zexion around the castle and on missions, but never to Atlantica. For they both agreed to not go to Atlantica. Ammy and Zexion still had Sea-Salt Ice cream on the clock tower with Axel, Roxas, Xion and Demyx.

"I can't believe Ursula made you blind," said Axel, "why would it be you?"

"I was the closest to Arixa, or as how she is now known as, Aria," said Ammy, "Ursula had grabbed the closest to her. It could have been anyone."

"Don't worry," said Zexion, "we'll be there for you until you get your vision back."

It wasn't really a problem for Ammy, she had also used her hearing and sense of smell to get around, but it wasn't the same without her vision. Then, one day, Vexen proposed a way to somewhat fix her vision.

* * *

"It may only restore only half her vision, but what if we gave her someone else's eye?"asked Vexen.

"No! It's my burden and mine alone," said Ammy," I won't allow anyone else to carry my burden with me."

"I understand Ammy," said Vexen, "but this may be the only way to restore your eyesight."

"I don't care," said Ammy, "I will carry my burden alone."

Just then, Demyx had barged in.

"Vexen, Zexion, Ammy," said Demyx, "two Dusks found an intruder, come quick."

Then they had gotten to the Round Room where two Dusks held down the intruder. Ammy caught his scent; there was something familiar about him.


	16. Chapter 16: the Intruder and the Fourth

Chapter 16 the Intruder and the Fourth

There the intruder was, Ammy couldn't see him but he was someone she had known. He wore a pink shirt with rose pink buttons, blue pants, stilt and a strange hat that covered his hair.

"Since he trespassed, Dusks, throw him into the City, we'll see how long he lasts," said Xemnas.

"Wait," said Ammy, "I think I know him. Waka, is it really your?"

"So you are here Ammy," said Waka, "I missed you and came looking for you."

"I thought it was you," said Ammy now jumping down from her throne now walking toward Waka, "I caught your scent but I cannot see you anymore, for I had become blind and lost my vision."

"There's a way I can help you," said Waka, "but you would have to come home."

"I will if Xemnas lets me," said Ammy.

"It is fine Ammy," said Xemnas, "you may go home. Rose, Rion, escort Ammy back and come back when she is safely home."

* * *

Then, they all went to Sasa Sanctuary, there, Ammy was in the hot spring and Rose and Rion made sure she was safe while Waka went to get one of his friends to help.

"It's been a long time Ammy," said Nurigami, the one who was able to help Ammy.

"Nurigami! Why it has been long," said Ammy, "do you think you could help me with my vision?"

"Of course old friend," said Nurigami.

There, Nurigami had bent water she had brought with her and slowly sent it into Ammy's eyes. There the toxins in Ursula's ink came out and Ammy's vision had cleared up.

"Thank you Nurigami," said Ammy.

"It wasn't a problem," said Nurigami.

"I think its goodbye now," said Ammy, now looking at Rose and Rion, "I will miss all of you."

"We will miss you to," said Rose.

"Tell Zexion thank you for helping me," said Ammy.

"We will," said Rion.

* * *

Then, Ammy left with Waka and Nurigami, who were now heading home, to the Celestial Plain. Just then, Rion fell into a trance, and there, she followed a glowing figure that looked like her. Rose knew, that this meant that she was to bear the fourth Emblem. So then Rose followed Rion, to where Rion encountered the glowing disk that now entered her and began to be etched onto her on her right arm. The markings were like Ammy's red markings that Rose always had seen. Just the markings around Ammy's eyes and on her forehead. Underneath those were two more that came out of the left and right side. What surrounded the disk was like a blazing fire, going down from a point on top of the disk. Then, Rion woke up.

"What is this on my arm?" asked Rion.

"It's an Emblem," said Rose, "don't worry; I have one to, as well as Loxen and Maxia. Let's head home; we'll explain it to you more there."

With that, Rose and Rion went home, and no one from Organization XIII went to Nippon after that. In Loxen's room, Rose, Maxia ad Loxen told Rion everything they knew of the Emblems, and Rion became a member of the Emblem Guardians Society. Rion was given the special armband Loxen made. Her armband was almost a silvery blue color, with a design of shards of memories all over the armband.

With that, although Ammy would never return to Organization XIII, they knew now that Ammy would be better and safe back in her home world, the world of Nippon.


	17. Chapter 17: Roxel as Xeleos?

Chapter 17 Roxel as Xeleos?

"Come on Kairy, why not just one little date?" asked Roxel.

"How many times do I have to tell you Roxel," said Kairyu, "the answer is still no. You are beginning to act like Xeleos."

"Well thank you," said Roxel.

"I guess sarcasm is foreign to you," said Kairyu leaving for her Twilight Town mission.

That was what Roxel did every day, trying to have Kairyu as his girlfriend. But Kairyu never accepted it and just brushed it off.

"Well that was attempt number 125 Roxel," said Lauren.

"What do you want?" asked Roxel.

"Well, let's see," said Lauren, "let's just say Organization XIII needs a new leadership. One who would lead them to great glory."

"So, what does it have to deal with me?" asked Roxel.

"You see, I want to create a force to take over Organization XIII, and my brother had decided to leave the force, becoming a traitor," said Lauren, "you are a keyblade wielder, the only one of the three I could ask. I need your help to take over Organization XIII."

"What's in it for me" asked Roxel.

"If I succeed, then you would become second in command," said Lauren.

"Fine, I'll join," said Roxel.

After that, Roxel stopped trying to ask Kairyu out. Kairyu never minded about it, but she sensed that Roxel was going to get into trouble.


	18. Chapter 18: Heart's Fire Dance

Chapter 18 the Heart's Fire Dance

**(Slight heads up: Pairings about to be revealed!)**

"If you are wondering why this meeting was called, it is about a special event," said Xemnas, "in two weeks, everyone in this fine organization will attend the Heart's Fire Dance, a dance we do every year at this castle. This year, you are expected to bring a date with you, but you may only go with someone in your rankings. The dance will be in the Hall of Mirrors. That is all there is."

The Round Room was changed after Arixa and Ammy left Organization XIII. Their thrones were removed. That was all the changes since they left. The Hall of Mirrors was more than a hall, it was a grand room like the ball room in the Beast's Castle. There was even a balcony there for lovers.

"Come on Roxas, why won't you go with me?" asked Axel.

"Because I already agreed to go with Xion," said Roxas.

"I can't believe we get to go to the Heart's Fire Dance this year," said Rion, "it feels almost magical."

"Yet we need dates to go, remember that," said Xerenia.

"So Xerenia," said Xeleos, "we both need dates for the dance, so I was wondering if maybe, you would go with me?"

"I'll go with you," said Xerenia, "but I will go as long as you will not pull another prank on our superiors."

"I promise," said Xeleos, "cross my non-existing heart."

* * *

Loxen was heading to his room, underneath his cloak, he lightly touched his Emblem, for so far, what they learned of the Emblems' powers were that they could be used to call others. But no other person in the worlds had Emblems and only he, Rose, Maxia and Rion had Emblems. Loxen thought it was Rose to first to arrive.

"Rose, I was wondering," said Loxen, "would it be okay if you would go to the dance with me?"

"I would love to, but I'm not Rose, it's me Rion," said Rion.

"I'm sorry Rion, I thought you were Rose," said Loxen, "but you could come with me if you like."

"Like I said I would love to," said Rion.

"Hey guys," said Maxia who was walking in with Rose, "what is this about."

"Well, it is about the dance," said Loxen, "this is not of mine concern, but if you three wear dresses without sleeves, then everyone would see the Emblems."

"I've already had the solution," said Rose, "I was working on special gloves that work the same way as the armbands do. Only difference is that the gloves will blend in with others in the dance."

"Well with that settled, Rose who are you going with?" asked Loxen.

"I'm going with Kai, he basically asked me and that's the reason why," said Rose.

"I'm actually not going with anyone," said Maxia, "basically I do not want to be stuck with some guy I don't have feelings for, but I am going, I just need to do a few double shift missions and help with setup and clean up for the dance. But I also know that Roxie is doing the same thing I am doing and Roxel is going with Lauren, reasons why I do not want to know because I thought he would go with Kairyu."

"Well with that, I guess everyone can leave now," said Loxen.

* * *

Everyone left Loxen's room but Rion stayed behind.

"Loxen, I can sense it," said Rion, "you have mixed feelings about Rose."

"How can you tell?" asked Loxen.

"It was the tone of your voice when you thought you asked Rose out," said Rion, "you sounded nervous but determined to show you care for her. It's funny thought, it sounded like we could have hearts, but nobodies can't have hearts unless they can just magically grow one. Don't worry, I won't tell Rose."

* * *

The week had gone by that fast. Maxia and Roxie had double mission shifts everyday and spent most of the day of the Heart's Fire Dance preparing the Hall of Mirrors for the dance. Everything was set. Demyx was going with Zexion but Demyx was going to be the DJ at the dance. Xaldin and Lexaeus were there as body guards. Xaldin did a little extra with preparing the food.

Maxia, Rose and Rion all wore the gloves Rose made, fingerless gloves that matched the color of their dresses and had seemed to have a flowing pattern. Maxia wore a midnight blue dress with very short sleeves and the skirt was somewhat short in the front and was longer towards the back. Rion wore a white dress that had semi long sleeves that the skirt was somewhat long and hers had a light glow to it. Rose wore a rose pink dress that was that had a semi long left sleeve, the skirt was short in the front and longer in the back.

At the dance, everyone had fun, there was dancing and karaoke. Afterwards, everyone went back to their rooms and went to bed.


	19. Chapter 19: the New Wielder

Chapter 19 the New Wielder

It had all happened a month after the Heart's Fire Dance. The Emblem Guardians Society had two new members, Kairyu and Roxie. Kairyu's Emblem had images of flowing water inside the disk with a ribbon that started at the top that looked like a flowing waterfall. Roxie's Emblem was simple, it had the image of a fireball lighting the way, the ribbon completely had circled the entire disk. Both Kairyu and Roxie learned that keeping their Emblems a secret was the only way to keep them safe. They too had special armbands. Kairyu's armband was a sky blue color with a flowing water design. Roxie's armband was yellow and orange with a red flame design.

Yet though, a new keyblade wielder had risen. It wasn't a new member, but one from the lower ranks.

* * *

It was Rose; she was the new keyblade wielder. What happened was that Rose was sent to Halloween Town to deal with the heartless issue. It was a single mission she did alone, yet when she found the source, it was a giant heartless. Going back to report would mean wasting time of what would have been spent if she did defeat it. Halfway, her sword, Icy Destiny Bloom, had disappeared and then what reappeared was a keyblade, for it had chosen her. The shaft was icy blue with a flowing icy breeze with rose petals surrounding the shaft going from the key to the guard. The guard was the shape of a wayfinder, silver border with it starting as a deep red in the middle to a rose pink. The key was like three frozen icicles frozen together with twin roses inside. The keychain was a rose in an ice prism. Rose had defeated the giant heartless and reported directly to Xemnas what happened, even showing proof that she had acquired the ability to use the keyblade. The keyblade was known as Rose Frost, and Rose was able to wield it.

"Rose, I am proud of you," said Vexen, "you've been able to wield the keyblade, and it has chosen you. Your destiny will become greater when you master it. But whether you master it or not, I am proud to have you as my daughter."

"Thank you father," said Rose.

Yet though with this new power, meant new training for Rose. She had started going on double shift missions, first alone to try to understand her newfound keyblade, and the second with Xion or Roxas to learn about the keyblade more. The only one who didn't appreciate it was Lauren, one way or another, Lauren will learn how Rose was able to wield the keyblade.


	20. Chapter 20: The Lightning Fight

Chapter 20 the Lightning Fight

It was a normal vacation weekend; Xemnas was pleased by the work to give everyone the weekend off. Demyx had the idea of going to the beach. Zexion had agreed, and everyone else wanted to go as well. This weekend was a beach weekend at Destiny Island. Almost everyone wore what they were going to stay in when they were at Destiny Island. Almost everyone wore swimwear or summer clothes. Rose, Loxen, Rion, Maxia, Roxie and Kairyu all wore their armbands to cover their Emblems.

* * *

Everyone had gotten to Destiny Island. Roxas and Xion had caught up with their cousin, Sora. Rion and Roxie caught up with their Uncle Sora and their cousins, Suki, Sokai, Sori, Rika and Soku. Demyx was in the water with Kai and Kairyu waiting for Zexion to finish his book. Vexen was under the shade of the paopu tree. Everyone else was either on the beaches or in the water.

"How much longer do we have to be here?" asked Lauren.

"We're staying here for the night," said Loxen.

"Can we just go home now?" asked Lauren.

"Not until tomorrow," said Loxen.

"Look, why do we even have to come here anyway?" asked Lauren, "It's boring and there is practically nothing to do."

"Why can't you just enjoy the day and spend time with friends?" asked Loxen.

That's what clicked it, there and then; a spark of lightning flashed and Lauren's Savage Glory appeared. Loxen saw what happened; he started a fight with his own sister. But he decided not to let Hidden Glory come to his aid; instead, he dodged numerous attacks. Rose saw what happened, but understood he had to do this alone. The superiors had seen this, Rose came and told them that Loxen never tried to fight back, but just defend himself. Lauren was punished and Loxen was given a warning.

Everyone went home early that day. The Emblems Guardian Society met, there, Kairyu tended to Loxen's wounds. Also talked about ways to keep the Emblems a secret; the Emblems Guardian Society knew now with a fact, that Loxen and Lauren are forever separate.


	21. Chapter 21: Kai's Disappearance

Chapter 21 Kai's Disappearance

"This is unusual," said Loxen, "Kai isn't here."

"But he's always here," said Kairyu, "maybe he's somewhere we aren't looking."

"What would be the one place he would always go to?" asked Rose.

"I would suppose Destiny Island," said Kairyu.

That was their plan. But it has been past curfew to leave the castle; it was going to wait another day. In the morning, they all had finished their missions and met at the clock tower, there they went to Destiny Island. They had also discovered that with their Emblems, they could also summon armor with them and use their weapons as a way to travel if they could focus.

* * *

When they reached the island Kairyu found Kai inside a cave with etchings, huddled to himself crying.

"Kai, why are you here?" asked Kairyu, "You should have been home last night."

"I just couldn't come home after my mission," said Kai, "I just couldn't."

"Why not?" asked Kairyu, "You could tell me, I'm alone here in this cave with you."

"Well," said Kai, "When I was going back, something stopped me, I couldn't feel anything, I was in a trance. When I got out of the trance, I found this on my arm." Then showed his right arm, showing his Emblem. It had two different currents, one from the top, the other from the bottom, curling in opposite directions. A water current went to half of the Emblem's disk. That meant Kai was the seventh Emblem Guardian.

"I know what this is Kai," said Kairyu, "but you must come home, we'll tell you in Loxen's room."

"Okay," said Kai.

With this Kai finally came home, in Loxen's room, Kai became the seventh Emblem Guardian, he understood everything. That and that he now has others who understood about the Emblems. With that the Emblem Guardian Society had its seventh member. Kai received his armband; it was a cross between sea green and sea blue. It had slow moving currents of water with a few small paopu fruits within the water. Kai finally knew he could be safe with the Emblem, as long as he could keep the Emblem safe from those who would want to keep it from those who would want to obliterate the Emblems.

* * *

Meanwhile, within Xeleos' room, Lauren and Roxel, Lauren had convinced Xeleos to join her secret society to take over Organization XIII, the Rebellion Wars were beginning.


	22. Chapter 22: the Superiors in Chains

Chapter 22 the Superiors in Chains

"What has happened in Organization XIII?" Xerenia asked to herself, "this week has gone by so fast, everything has started to change and, well what's this?"

Xerenia was now staring at her newfound Emblem, unknown of what it was; hers had a spiraling galaxy within the disk, the ribbon was like a swirling night with stars within. This past week was a shock for her. The chairs of her superiors, even her father's chair, was booby trapped, chains coming out and binding them, the chairs then took hold of them, unable to move. Then to find Lauren, Roxel and Xeleos behind this; Lauren came out wearing a fox costume with a mask while Roxel and Xeleos came out wearing a crow costume with a mask. Then, they claimed to have won and became complete leaders of Organization XIII. Now Xerenia was in her room uncertain of what to do now, then a soft knock came to her door.

"Who is it?" asked Xerenia, "and what do you want?"

"It's me, Rose," said Rose, "Please let us in, and we have no time to explain."

"Explain what?" asked Xerenia opening the door, finding Rose as well as six others in costume. Loxen and Kai were dressed in an eagle costume with masks and Rion, Rose, Kairyu, Roxie and Maxia were dressed in wolf costumes with masks. All of them wore an armband.

Quickly, they all explained to Xerenia about the Emblems, she was inducted into the Emblem Guardians Society. Xerenia quickly changed into a wolf costume and was given an armband; it was a midnight blue with golden and silver stars. They plotted out strategies on how to defeat the Rebellious Trio and return Organization XIII back to its former glory.


	23. Chapter 23: Vexen's Lament

Chapter 23 Vexen's Lament

"What has this gone to?" Vexen asked to himself.

He was now in a single small cage, no room to move. Feet and arms bound tight so he couldn't use his powers. Everyone else in the Organization XIII's superior ranks, even Larxene, were in the same way. There was no way in escaping Lauren's newfound wrath for them, unless if their children could stop her.

"If only it was the good old days," Vexen muttered to himself, remembering raising Rose.

* * *

Those long seventeen years ago, that's was where it all began, Vexen had created an eerie solution, he was certain it would work to Axel's expectations since he was being blackmailed. But he created two more than he expected, but he hadn't tested it out yet. Axel came in earlier than expected.

"It will work," said Vexen handing him a vial of the solution, "all you have to do is give this to whoever you wanted to have kids with and then, well you know the rest."

"Thanks Vexen," said Axel.

That's where it happened. Roxas was forced to have kids with Axel and then had twins, who were Roxel and Roxie. After that, Zexion and Demyx came in.

"It's really Demyx's idea," said Zexion, "he just wants proof to see that I really care for him, after seeing what happened with Axel and Roxas, well he said that is what he wanted for me to do to prove to him."

"It's alright, I'll let you use this," said Vexen handing Zexion a vial of the solution.

After that Zexion had twins as well, they were Kairyu and Kai. That was all the proof Demyx needed and they were content.

* * *

"It's so nice to see the others with kids," said Vexen almost a year after he created the solution, "almost everyone else who wanted kids is either going to have them or already have them. If only I could understand that feeling."

That was when the idea came to him, looking at the last vial of the solution he had made, he thought it would be nice to have a child, but who would carry it. Finally deciding on whom it would be, taking the vial and heading to Marluxia's room.

"I just don't understand why it has to be me," said Marluxia, "why out of all the members of the Organization would you choose me?"

"Remember all those favors you asked?" asked Vexen, "and how you always said that you owed me one? Well I guess I would use all those favors for this one time."

"Fine, I'll let you," said Marluxia, "but this is the last favor you get from me. And you are taking care of it by yourself"

Then after nine excruciating months, but the success was the reward. Vexen had come to have a daughter, which he named Rose. That was when raising a child came into his life. He took the time out of his work to just raise her on his own, seeing that Marluxia wouldn't cooperate anymore. Axel and Zexion had to raise twins but at least they had Roxas and Demyx to help them. Xemnas had given him permission to take time out of work to single handedly raise Rose.

"I still can't believe why you should be her father," said Marluxia, walking in after Vexen placed Rose in her crib, "why do you even deserve a child is unusual."

"Well, it's just an experiment," said Vexen, "to see how child care is like, Xion doesn't count since she was created from the replica project."

During Rose's young age, she had developed her powers over Ice and Plants. Then, she went through Weapon Summoning stages, soon gaining her sword Icy Rose Destiny.

Around when she was eleven, that was when the vision came, after that, the nightly training commenced. Those were the memories Vexen had with Rose, what was his only meaning to his non-existing life.

"My dear Rose," said Vexen, "be strong, I know this would become your destiny."


	24. Chapter 24: Battle Strategies

Chapter 24 Battle Strategies

"Xerenia, were you there when everyone was chained?" asked Rose.

"Yes, and from what I saw, the other thrones may be booby trapped as well," said Xerenia, "From what I saw, our thrones could be booby trapped as well."

"Well with Kai, Kairyu and Roxie's help, we could create a fog cover up," said Loxen, " and if Kai and Kairyu could use their powers to muffle our footsteps, much more or less hide our Corridors of Darkness portals, we could slip in with ease."

"But for any other purposes, we shouldn't use the powers of ice, plants and water," said Rose, "Roxel could take them out easily and Lauren could electrocute everyone if we are soaked."

"Then Xerenia, Maxia, Roxie, Rion and I would be most suited then," said Loxen, "this plan may work out."

Meanwhile, in the Round Room, Lauren had taken charge and Roxel and Xeleos were her respective second and third in command.

The pieces of their destinies have been wounded loosely, but day by day, the wound tighter together. And soon, the fate of Organization XIII would be revealed.


	25. Chapter 25: Two Emblems and Instincts

Chapter 25 Two Emblems and Instincts

"Finally, I am in charge of the entire Organization," said Lauren, "now there is no one to defy me."

Lauren had used her powers of electricity and manipulating them to somehow brainwash Roxel and Xeleos.

Soon, fog had risen around; they didn't hear even the muffled sounds Corridors of Darkness portals opening and people exiting the portals. The fog cover up was working well so far, but you could never be certain. The Emblem Guardians Society, once three now eight crept slowly towards the Rebellious Trio as informed by Xerenia. Suddenly Roxel and Xeleos both use their powers and the fog cover up had ceased to exist. There, Lauren saw her chance.

"It wasn't easy to expect it," said Lauren, "but once you eight are eliminated, and then nothing will stand in my way."

Then, Lauren sent a bolt of lightning straight towards Loxen. But what became unexpected was that Rose had jumped towards the path, taking the hit. Everyone in shock saw what happened, and then quickly, Kairyu, Kai, Roxie and Rion set a barrier between the Emblem Guardians Society and the Rebellious Trio. Rose's wound was almost fatal.

"I can't believe this happened," said Roxel, "why, of all people, why would you eliminate someone who was close to you, your own brother. Why would you do that Lauren?"

"Loxen was more of a weakling than I had ever thought he would be," said Lauren, "he would have brought shame to this fine Organization."

"No your wrong," said Xeleos, "you were manipulate those you can the entire time, Xerenia, I'm sorry for all of this."

With that, Xeleos had joined the Emblem Guardians Society side, but wasn't allowed inside the barrier. Rose's breath was growing shorter and shorter by the minute, sooner or later, she would fade away.

"You manipulated everyone, anyone you could," said Roxel, "I could tell Loxen had changed, I didn't know why but now I know why, he had escaped your manipulation. He hadn't been able to do it alone though, it was Rose that had reawakened him. Now, he had lost what he had finally been able to care. He lost Rose because of you Lauren."

* * *

Then, Roxel had joined the Emblem Guardians Society's side. Just like that two disks came out of nowhere landing right in front of Roxel and Xeleos. Then the Emblems had begun to etch themselves onto Roxel and Xeleos, the pain being just bearable. There, the Emblems revealed themselves. Roxel's Emblem showed a flame within the disk and different paths of fire around the flame. The ribbon was like a flowing flame current. Xeleos' Emblem had different paths shown on it with the constellation of a lion. The ribbon completely circled the Emblem and also had shown be been torn and ragged. No one seemed to have noticed but Rose's breath soon came back slowly.

"Fine then," said Lauren, "I'll eliminate you all!"

That's when the barrier had faded away, sooner or later, Lauren would finish them all, but then, the Emblems began to glow. They glowed through the armbands, even Rose's Emblem glowed.


	26. Chapter 26: Enter the Spirit Guardians

Chapter 26: Enter the Spirit Guardians

As the Emblems glowed, a glowing light appeared from above the Round Room. Out of the light came shining figures, first as human form, then transforming into different animals, looking like the Emblem Guardian Society's members. None of them recognized them but Loxen mouth "the Spirit Guardians".

"Soelex, Uyriak, Nior and Ainerex, surround them with a barrier, make sure they are all protected," said the Pegasus spirit, "Nexol, Iak, Aixam, Lexor and Eixor, make sure that Rose will live. I'll handle Lauren on my own."

Just then, the jaguar, the dolphin, the unicorn and the snowy owl spirits left and started circling them, creating and impenetrable barrier. Then the eagle, the sea otter, the wolf, the leopard and the phoenix spirits surrounded Rose lifting her into a separate barrier as if they tried to heal her.

The Pegasus spirit soon created a flash of bright light. Then the Emblem Guardians Society had disappeared, Lauren had disappeared as well; as well as all of Sora's many children on Destiny Island. Organization XIII woke up, and begun to resume their normal, non-existing lives, as if they never had children to begin with.


	27. Chapter 27: The Spirit Gardens

Chapter 27 the Spirit Gardens

**(Heads up! pairings are revealed!)**

Rose had been unconscious for almost a week, Loxen had never left her side, and then one day she finally opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" asked Rose.

"This is the Spirit Gardens, I am Esor, leader of the last of the Spirit Guardians," said Esor, the Pegasus spirit, changing into her human form, looking almost identical to Rose, "you can come outside, everyone is waiting for you Rose, we shall explain everything to you as well as everyone else later."

Then, they trio had entered a gardened area with a large gazebo where everyone else was, there, Rose saw her friends she knew from Organization XIII talking to their corresponding Spirit Guardians. When Rose entered, fully recovered, everyone was happy to see Rose alive.

"You must know something," said Esor, "We had to bring all of you with the Emblems here to our sanctuary, the Spirit Gardens. But in order to do so, we had to be sure no one would know you. So for some, we could erase their memories of you ten, but for others, their existence was put to the line; Sora's children easily ceased to exist, but Lauren had to force her existence to cease. So if you enter the other worlds, no one would know who you are, we are very sorry about your existence to be kept a secret. One special gift given to you all since you all were nobodies were that you were given hearts."

Some were shocked that they could no longer be remembered, but others were okay. The fact that they were given hearts, they could see that their new lives would be gifted. Rose was the first to leave, almost bursting in tears, with Loxen following closely behind.

"Please Rose, wait," said Loxen, "I have something to tell you that I have been meaning to tell you since our lives in Organization XIII."

"What is it Loxen?" asked Rose.

"I've been having these mixed feelings about you Rose," said Loxen, "I never knew what they were at first, but now I know that I love you."

"I've had these mixed feeling about you as well," said Rose, "and I love you to."

There, they realize their destinies were bound together. As well as Xerenia and Xeleos; Kairyu finally accepted Roxel's apology and their destinies were bound together. Kai and Maxia were out in the meadows having a picnic, creating their destinies bound.


	28. Chapter 28: At Least Once

Chapter 28 at Least Once

Their lives in the Spirit Gardens were peaceful, within two weeks; they had learned the entire world. Around the center of the world there was a town where the Spirit Guardians and the Emblem Bearers lived. Within the exact center of the town and world, there was a sphere, known as the Sphere of the Spirits, where, it was protected by Spirit Bears and was the main reason of the world's existence. The world was quartered and each quarter was a different season. Winter was towards the north, spring was towards the east, summer was towards the south and autumn was towards the west. Winter had many pine trees that had always snowed no matter what season it was; there was also a frozen lake known as the Lake of the Unseen Future. Spring had flowery meadows known as the Meadows of Spring, with a flowing river known as the River of Memories. Summer had a beach known as the Waves of Sunset Beach, as well as many fruit bearing trees with fruits. Autumn had its fall color leaves.

Rose also had enjoyed her new life with Loxen, but still missed her old life. One day, Loxen had found Rose in the spring quarter, fiddling with the crystal clear waters of the River of Memories. She had seemed a bit down, every time Rose went to the River of Memories; it seems as if she is revisiting her own memories, to enjoy the good memories.

"Rose, are you okay?" asked Loxen.

"Depends on what you mean by okay," said Rose.

"You can tell me, trust me," said Loxen.

"It just seems silly, but I miss my father," said Rose, "Vexen was there for me and could help me, now; he doesn't remember who I am."

"I can sense what you're up to Rose," said Esor, randomly appearing, "you may not visit Vexen, that one visit can effect everything and everyone in the Spirit Gardens."

"Just let me visit him at least once," said Rose, "what if he still has his memories of me? He needs to know that I am safe. Just this once, I will never visit him or anyone else again."

"Fine, if you must see him that badly, then you may," said Esor, "but I will follow you undetected to see that you are safe."

"Thank you Esor," said Rose.

* * *

The next day, Rose and Esor went to the Castle that never was where they learned that Vexen was stationed at Castle Oblivion. Quickly, Esor used her magic to transport them to a room in Castle Oblivion, Vexen's room. Esor hid in the shadows as Vexen came in.

"Who are you, if you are a new recruit than you must go to headquarters," said Vexen.

"Listen I know it may sound strange, but I've known you for most my life because I'm your daughter," said Rose.

"That's impossible," said Vexen, "I've never had a child in my entire existing and non-existing lives."

"It may be, or it could be your memory is clouded," said Rose, "memories could be like water, when it is clouded, you can't remember anything at all, but when the water becomes clear, you will remember everything."

"What do you mean," said Vexen, "You're just as stubborn as a rose itself, with its many thorns."

"You don't even realize it yet do you," said Rose, "you said my name; you're beginning to remember now."

"What do you mean I am beginning to remember?" asked Vexen, "how could I possibly know either you or your name?"

"Your beginning to sound like you deny me father, just try to remember," said Rose, "if you can't then just look into my eyes, they say that one's eyes is an entrance to their soul, but I think they can link to the lost memories of another. "

Vexen first was in shock by this request, but he did, he glared into the eyes of this stranger in his room. He saw a shocking resemblance and said, "Why you have Marluxia's eyes, yet he never had a child in either of his lives as well. Tell me who you are and of your resemblance."

"Father please hear me out," said Rose, "you named me Rose, and I was your daughter as well as Marluxia's. Which would seem strange but you both had me and raised me in Organization XIII, you gave me so many good memories for my childhood which I will never lose."

"Enough," said Vexen, "you are not my daughter what so ever, no matter how hard you will try, you have no proof of being my daughter."

"Rose, it's time to go," said Esor, "he is relentless, even my powers won't bring a memory back."

"I understand," said Rose, "good bye father."

As Rose left, Vexen had heard the sadness in her voice; she had turned around, leaving him wondering about her more.

* * *

"Rose, I can sense it," said Esor, "Vexen may try to win a fight he will never win."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"He's going to try to defeat Sora," said Esor with sudden urgency.

With that, the duo quickly made their way to a replicated version of the Old Mansion at Twilight Town, Vexen already had seemed fatigue, and Axel had seemed different. Rose had sensed that Axel was to assassinate Vexen. But Esor silently told Rose to not meddle with this, and just observe what happens.

"Goodbye," Axel said, and with a snap of his fingers, Vexen burst to flames. There Rose saw her own father fade to the darkness. But as Vexen was fading he muttured quietly for only Rose to hear, he muttured, "My dear Rose, I'm sorry that I forgot you." And he slowly faded back to the darkness.

Rose and Esor were going back to the Spirit Gardens, Rose now understood something, whoever lost their memories of someone with the Emblem; they would remember them in their last fading hour.


	29. Chapter 29 What Next?

Chapter 29 What Next?

Rose and Esor finally had made it back to the Spirit Gardens; there they were welcomed back by the Emblem Guardians Society, the Spirit Guardians and the spirit animals. They were beginning an annual celebration of the Emblems that was new to the Emblem Guardians Society. But before could even began, Rose passed out. Almost everyone rushed to take her to her room. She wouldn't wake up, not even Loxen could.

"Esor, what if she never wakes up?" asked Loxen.

"She will, but her past was never the same as yours Loxen," said Esor, "she was switched after she was born. Vexen's real child was a son, pink hair, green eyes, goes by the name Kale. He was switched and replaced by Rose as Vexen's pleads since he had wanted a daughter instead of a son. When Kale learned of this, his heart had broken, causing his death. Rose never knew this."

"Then what now? When will she wake up?" asked Loxen.

"Only time will tell," said Esor for she was fading away as well as the rest of the Spirit Guardians.

Loxen saw this and decided to evacuate all of the Emblem Guardians Society members back to their old home, the Castle that Never was; their rooms fortunately were still there and there wasn't a single being there. Then everyone was in Rose's room, waiting to see if she would wake up. But instead they witnessed their Emblems fading away, as if there was nothing there. First Loxen's Emblem faded, then Rose's Emblem, then it was Maxia and Rion, afterward it was Kairyu and Roxie, Kai's Emblem faded as well, and Xerenia, Xeleos' and Roxel's faded away at last.

"The Emblems existed with the Spirit Guardians, without them, the Emblems no longer have a reason to exist," said Loxen, "we are now on our own."

**(A/N: What? Characters falling into comas happens once and a while in Kingdom Hearts. Don't worry, this is just the end of the story, I'll get the sequel up sooner or later. Anyways, thank you all who read this and enjoyed it, this was one of the first ones I wrote. Sooner or later, we'll see Rose's past.)**


End file.
